Probopass
Summary Probopass, the Compass Pokémon, is a Rock-/Steel- type Pokémon coming from the fourth generation, evolving from the third generation Pokémon Nosepass when leveled up in a highly magnetic area. Through its evolution, it gained the ability to use magnetic properties in everyday use. It has 3 Mini-Noses on it which can be detached and controlled remotely by Probopass, and they do most of the work. It is believed to be a reference to Mario, with its iron filling mustache and hat looking top. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Probopass Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (1:1 Gender Ratio) Age: Varies Classification: Compass Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Earth Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification, Sand Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Resistance to Normal, Flying, Rock, Bug, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, and Fairy type moves, and Immunity to Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Dugtrio, who can cause category 8 earthquakes) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high (Even for a Pokémon, which naturally have high stamina, it consists of both of the most defensive types in the franchise) Range: Dozens of meters to a few kilometers Standard Equipment: Mini-Noses (The small entities attached to the sides and back of it) to seek out and attack with Intelligence: High in battle (Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle). Above instinctual otherwise. Weaknesses: Weak to Water Type moves, and crippled by Fighting and Ground Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Sturdy:' Probopass cannot be one-shot (within reason) *'Magnet Pull:' Beings composed of metal, no matter how minimal, cannot go past Probopass' general vicinity. *'Sand Force:' In a sandstorm, all moves used by Probopass are boosted by 30%, so long as they fall under the types that are immune to Sandstorm (Rock, Ground, and Steel) Moves Via Level-Up *'Harden:' Probopass hardens its body, raising its defense. It can only be learned as a Nosepass. *'Rock Throw:' Probopass creates a large rock and chucks it at the foe. It can only be learned as a Nosepass. *'Tri-Attack:' Probopass fires a powerful elemental laser that has a chance to burn, paralyze, or freeze the target. *'Magnetic Flux:' Probopass creates a magnetic field that raises both of the defensive stats of all allied Pokémon, including itself, as long as said Pokémon has Plus or Minus as an ability. Pretty much worthless to Probopass in a versus match. *'Magnet Rise:' Probopass raises itself off the ground using magnetism, making it immune to Ground- type moves. *'Gravity:' Probopass intensifies gravity, forcing everyone in the area to the ground. *'Wide Guard:' Probopass erects a barrier that protects it and its teammates from moves with high AoE. *'Tackle:' Probopass tackles the opponent. *'Iron Defense:' Probopass makes its body hard like iron, sharply raising its defense. *'Block:' Probopass blocks the opponent, preventing escape. *'Magnet Bomb:' Probopass launches a bunch of homing chunks of magnetic metal that explode when they in contact with the target. *'Thunder Wave:' Probopass discharges a wave of electricity that paralyzes the target. *'Rest:' Probopass falls asleep, curing itself of any injuries and relieving it of any status ailment, but leaving itself vulnerable to future attacks. *'Spark:' Probopass covers itself in electricity and tackles the opponent. It has a chance to paralyze the target. *'Rock Slide:' Probopass summons a bunch or rocks to rain down on the opponent or opponents. It has a chance to make them flinch. *'Power Gem:' Probopass fires a beam of light that sparkles like gemstones. *'Rock Blast:' Probopass rapidly fires a barrage of rocks at the opponent. *'Discharge:' Probopass discharges a powerful omnidirectional field of electricity, damaging and potentially paralyzing any who come in contact with it. *'Sandstorm:' Probopass creates a sandstorm. The sandstorm, for as long as its active, boosts the special defense of Steel-, Rock-, and Ground- types, and continuously damages anything that doesn't fall under one of those. *'Earth Power:' Probopass erupts the earth from underneath the opponent. *'Stone Edge:' Probopass sharply raises stalagmites from the ground underneath the opponent, doing massive damage. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Lock On:' Probopass locks on to the target, making its next move guaranteed to hit. *'Zap Cannon:' Probopass lauches a powerful orb of electricity, doing massive damage and guaranteeing paralysis if it hits. Via Breeding *'Double-Edge:' Probopass performs a life risking tackle that, while doing high damage to the opponent, has the cost of doing recoil damage back to Probopass. *'Endure:' Probopass braces itself, and the next attack that hits it cannot defeat it (within reason). *'Magnitude:' Probopass creates an earthquake of varying random magnitudes from 4 to 10. *'Rollout:' Probopass rolls into the opponent, doing exponentially more damage with each successful hit. *'Stealth Rock:' Probopass sets a trap of floating pointed rocks around the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sand Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 7